Nunca nada es lo que parece
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Tercera parte de "Matrimonio Arreglado"...Porque detrás de un Malfoy también hay algo...


Hola queridas... aqui la tercera parte de "Matrimonio arreglado", desde la perspectiva de Draco... no se, pero creo que este ya debe ser el final... o como lo ven ustedes?... Anyway... besos desde aca...

Saludos a Todas mis hermanas... las sigo en el face del club... aunque no este muy disponible que digamos... las quiero... besos...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo me pertenece... todo es de JK... yo solo me divierto... de verdad que si...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**NUNCA NADA ES LO QUE PARECE...**

"_Llevaba ya un buen rato escuchando las tonterías de Blaise sin realmente escucharlo. No es que no apreciara a mi moreno amigo, quien siempre encontraba la forma de quitarle el hierro al asunto más escabroso. El motivo por el cual me encontraba en ese estado era que mi mente estaba más concentrada en la ventana tenuemente iluminada de la habitación de Pansy._

_Veía sin ver al resto de los invitados a la boda, esquivando las miradas ansiosas de Astoria, quien me observaba fijamente del otro lado de la mesa, apuñalándome con sus ojos azules, atenta a mis reacciones._

_La música me parecía en suma estridente, pero aún así juro por mi magia que podía escuchar sus gemidos y el jadeo entrecortado que se escapaba de sus labios rojos. El aire estaba lleno de la fragancia de las flores que había por doquier, pero por mi sangre mágica que podía oler su aroma a mujer mezclado con el olor a sexo._

_Hacía un rato que los patronus de ambos habían anunciado su unión, enroscándose uno contra otro, confirmando que ya eran marido y mujer. Conociéndolos a ambos, estaba seguro que los volveríamos a ver hasta la tornaboda (1), hecho que me dejaba un desagradable regusto amargo en la boca._

_Mis manos se habían crispado ante este hecho, provocando que rompiera la copa de Fire Whiskey que sostenía en la mano derecha, haciéndome una profunda y dolorosa herida, que sin embargo no lograba hacer desaparecer el dolor lacerante que sentía en mi alma. Astoria había querido curarla, pero yo, en un arrebato de rabia en su contra, no lo había permitido, alejándola de mi lado bruscamente, ganándome una mirada de desaprobación por parte de mi padre._

_Mi madre, siempre pendiente de mi, tomó mi mano sangrante entre las suyas, mientras murmuraba un hechizo, pasando su varita por la profunda herida, mientras esta poco a poco iba cerrándose, hasta convertirse en una fina línea sonrosada. Le agradecí con un murmullo, mientras ella apretaba mi mano con ternura para confortarme._

_No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella en brazos de él. Trataba de cerrar los ojos para no imaginármela, pero ahí estaba, tan hermosa, como siempre ha sido, sonriéndome, con sus ojos tan azules brillando de amor por mí, como antaño._

_Supe que la había perdido en cuanto mi padre me anuncio de mi compromiso con la menor de los Greengrass, y yo fui tan cobarde que igual que antaño, únicamente bajé el rostro y asentí, dando por definitivo el hecho._

_Después, cuando les comuniqué a los pocos amigos que me quedaban, ella incluida, la "grandiosa" noticia, su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar ninguna lágrima. Todos se acercaron para felicitarme, la mayoría confusos por la noticia, todos excepto ella._

_Mis ojos viajaban por su rostro, el cual se había convertido en una máscara impertérrita, congelada en su sitio. Si no la conociera no habría podido advertir la manera en que sus ojos se habían congelado, convirtiéndose en pedazos de hielo azulados. Su sonrisa seguía en el mismo sitio, anclada a las comisuras de su boca, como una mueca congelada._

_Me acerqué a ella, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero Blaise no me lo permitió. Como siempre, salvó la situación con un tenso brindis, que aunque era para festejar mi próximo enlace matrimonial, parecía que brindáramos en honor a alguien caído._

_Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, mientras yo seguía tomando copa tras copa, esperando el momento justo para acercarme a ella y hablarle, pero ni Blaise, ni Daphne me lo permitieron. No me di cuenta en que momento se había ido, si no fue hasta que prácticamente me caía de ebrio, cuando en mi alcoholizado estado, pronuncié su nombre, exigiendo que se presentara ante mí._

_Blaise me confirmó que se había retirado, o al menos eso fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconciente._

_Me presenté al día siguiente en su casa, buscando la manera de hablar con ella para hacerle entender que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero que podíamos continuar como hasta ahora. Esperaba sinceramente que me diera la oportunidad de tan siquiera hablar con ella para explicarle mis motivos._

_Me hizo esperar lo suficiente para molestarme por su grosería, pero el tiempo de espera me fue compensado cuando la vi bajando elegantemente las escaleras, ataviada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido azul, el cual resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras que la corta falda dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas._

_Después de eso, no tuve el valor suficiente para presentar ninguna excusa, simplemente le dije mis razones y, como siempre había sido, ella entendió. Me dijo que comprendía, que estaba consiente de lo que pasaría, que ella siempre estaría a mi lado, que siempre me amaría, pero cuanto más hablaba, sus ojos se iban convirtiendo en pedazos de mentira._

_Sé que aún me ama, lo sé, lo siento, pero también sé que la perdí en cuanto supo que Astoria esperaba un hijo mío. La decepción que vi en sus ojos azules me caló tan hondo en el alma, que la noticia tuvo un tono agridulce._

_Su boda con Theodore me cayó como un balde de agua helada. Quise aparentar indiferencia pero por dentro, ahí en ese lugar en el que guardo la poca humanidad que la guerra me dejó, sentí que me la estaban arrebatando y no podía hacer ya nada. Le abracé con fuerza para felicitarla, pero en un arranque de egoísmo sin medida, le supliqué que no se casara, que me diera una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas._

_Pero si he de ser sincero, yo bien sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de estar con ella. Porque yo tomé mi decisión, dejé que una vez más alguien más la tomara por mí, y simplemente me dejé llevar, condenándonos a todos al dolor y sufrimiento. Me pesa en el corazón, porque he descubierto que amo a Pansy más de lo que podría amar a nadie en mi vida, pero ya no puedo hacer nada._

_Hice un último intento de evitar su boda, hablándole a Theodore sobre las desventuras del matrimonio, pero no conseguí nada. Él tenía sus razones, igual que ella, razones que todos conocíamos y que nunca nos atreveríamos a cuestionar. Así que sin más, lo miré partir hacia el altar, esperando a la mujer de mi vida, que en unos momentos más, se convertiría en la suya._

_No puedo ni describir lo que sentí cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, enfundada en ese hermoso vestido blanco, más bella que nunca. Mi corazón quería explotar, henchido de orgullo, mientras las manos me picaban por tocarla. Apenas me permitió decir algunas palabras, con un simple "yo entiendo" dio por terminado el tema._

_Y ahora estoy aquí, a varios metros que a mi me parecen kilómetros, esperando un momento que se no va a llegar jamás. Astoria me susurra en el oído un "vamos, es tarde, quiero ver a Scorpius", sabe que su nombre es como una orden para mi cerebro._

_Me levanto con desgana de la silla. Mi padre no deja de observarme fijamente por entre el cristal del vaso de Whisky que tiene entre las manos. Mi madre me dirige una cariñosa mirada, tratando de calmarme. Astoria solamente me ve, como si fuera una pared más._

_Ninguno de los tres observan el hueco que tengo en el pecho. Ninguno sabe lo que estoy sufriendo. Ninguno sabe que aún tengo la esperanza de que esto no funcione y ella regrese._

_Tiene que ser así. Yo la amo, ella me ama a mí._"

Vuelvo al presente cuando Blaise me llama.

Creo que me ha preguntado "¿Que te parece, Draco?".

Sonrío de medio lado y asiento despacio. Ya no queda nada más que hacer.

En ese momento quise convencerme de que no era así, que aún tenía una oportunidad. Pero para mi desgracia, dentro de varios meses mi final habrá llegado.

Por que en este momento comprendí lo que sintió ella cuando dije que sería padre. Sentí el dolor carcomiendo mis venas, apretando mi garganta y vaciando mis pulmones.

Porque en ese preciso momento, en que ella dice "vamos a ser padres", en que veo la sonrisa enorme de él, el brillo acuoso en los ojos de ella, es cuando me doy cuenta lo que ella sintió, lo mismo que yo ahora siento.

Finalmente veo que la he perdido.

Finalmente, siento en carne propia lo que es ser un _inferí_.

Lo que soy y seré para el resto de mi vida…

Sin ella…

* * *

><p>1) Tornaboda: aqui en México, la tornaboda es una fiesta que sigue despues de la recepcion principal, no es una costumbre muy común, pero si quieres seguir la fiesta, este es un buen pretexto...<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
